The Truth About Living
by Dark Cat
Summary: Link has to confront the most impotant and difficult quest between life and death.
1. The last and most difficult quest

**__**

"The True About Living"

Chapter one: **The last and most difficult quest.**

"No one knows how important the things are until we lost them"

__

The sky that was cover with the dark shadows of the night, while the chilly wind danced with the drops of the rain. The thunders angrily cried as the land shuddered under their wrath.

After months of traveling Link almost finished his adventure, thinking in how soon he will be at home again as he continued climbing the cliff. He almost made it when the destiny with help from the rain, his foot slipped and he fell to hungry river claiming his life.

He closed his eyes trying to hold from something but was useless, knowing that it was the end a sad smile crossed his lips as he sadly thought. "And I couldn't tell her how I felt".

Then the sounds slowly faded one by one; he felt his body went cold while a black shadow surrounded him.

After a few minutes he looked around him only finding nothingness, hearing some steps behind him he turned around looking a beautiful blond girl. She had golden eyes, she was as tall as he was, and she was wearing a white dress and with a soft and delicate voice said.

"Hi there, you must be Link, I really hoped that your adventure finished with well"

"Who are you, and where are we?"

"Don't worry, we are in the vortex between the live and the death. My name depends on the race and the religion you have, it's because crosswise the time I had won many names from the ancient, present and future cultures, but there all mean the same" 

"That means that you are... oh shit, I'm death" 

The girl slowly giggled as she said with a gentle voice.

"Yes, I'm the death if you want to call me like that and by the way you look at me is like you are not happy to see me"

"Hey, who would you be happy to see the death?"

"Well some persons are happy to see me and some of them are just like you angry at my presence, forgive me by my rudeness but I can't understand why you are so angry with me?"

"That's easy, I have lot to live for… I don't want to die"

"Why?"

"Because there are many thing I still want to do"

"Now I'm confuse again, sometimes people like you tell me that they want to live more time and then there ones that doesn't want to live anymore. If I only could understand why you all do that"

"Well that's easy, because we really appreciate what life gives to us, like the dawns, the smell of the rain, the sound of the sea, the beautiful flowers blooming in spring and many other things. Oh goddess if I only could show you how beautiful life is" said Link with a sad smile shaking his head.

"¡What a great Idea!" said the girl with a smile clapping her hand in front of her chest.

"Uh, What?"

"Well Link let's make a deal, you have five days to show why life is so marvelous and if you ever made your point I shall spread your life, what do you say?" she said with a serious voice.

"What do you want me to say?" asked a confused and angered Link.

"I thing that you should accept the deal, look it this way do you have something to lose?

Link shyly smiled while he nodded in agreement closing the deal, Instantly glow covered both of them.

Seconds were past while Link heard the sound of the rain over the river, he felt his body was hard, hurt and wet.

His mind slowly realized that he was in the bottom of the river, feeling the urgency to breath he swam to the surface. His body was so tired, thinking that he couldn't make it a strong force held his hand dragging him out the water.

The sounds were even stronger now; the thunders and the rain were in his mind while his hearth was beating like a hammer. Instantly as he felt the ground down his hands he tried to breathe some air, that turn to cough, coughing all the water out of his lungs. Breathing heavily opened his eyes founding that he was in the bank of the river.

"After a few minutes the feeling will go away so don't worry"

Link looked up to the blond girl who was in front of him now dressed in a green emerald dress.

"Thanks, but you should warned me about this" said trying to smile at her while he sat looking to her beautiful golden eyes that where shinning with curiosity. She smiled back as the gentle wind played with her long hair, The rain and the thunders began disappearing quietly and slowly showing a beautiful and clear night.

Author: hello there I'm back with one of my new stories, I will put the next chapter as soon as I can. This is an angst, romance and drama Fic… and for all of you I'm a Link/Zelda supporter. 


	2. describe the indescribable

**__**

"The True About Living"

Chapter two: **describe the indescribable**

"The eyes are blind when the hearth sees the truth"

__

After recovering his health Link stood up looking at her while he said with a shy smile.

"Well I think we still have a little problem… how would you like me to call you… you know."

The blond girl looked into his blue eyes smiling and with angelically voice answered.

"I will honored if you give me a name… name me like you name a pet or a thing"

Link looked thoughtfully while his right hand was on his chin thinking for a proper name, after a few minutes with a bright smile he said putting his hands on her shoulders.

"I will call you Catherine, I think there is no better name for you"

Catherine smiled back while she nodded in agreement.

"Well then now on my name is Catherine… Catherine Lee Black" 

With all said Catherine and Link started walking were Epona was, ready for their new and most difficult quest that both had.

While they were walking to the small cabin where Link left Epona Catherine was enjoying how the gentle breeze of the wind played and hugged her. Link was looking at her with the corner of his eyes trying to understand how a beautiful lady like Catherine was the death itself, shaking the worries in his head he smiled as the thought that he will see his friend Zelda again. 

"Tell me Link why the air smell so pure, natural and kind of cold?"

Taking Link out of his thought, he thought carefully how to explain her that.

"All you see here is connected, the river, the grass, the sky, the wind, the trees everything is one… Let me explain the water of the river made the ground become fertile with the nutrients it contains, that make the grass and the trees to grow, while their own scent become combine with the gently wind that flows. It make some seed to fell in the ground and grow… so that's why the smell in the air is a beautiful scent of the trees, but all the differents forest has their own scent"

Catherine was surprised by the incredible explanation of Link. Laughing as a child Catherine started running where cabin was feeling and savoring for the first time in her life how the most simple thing and unnoticed thing were so amazing and gorgeous.

When they got near the cabin, Epona galloped where Link was happy to see that his friend was alive, Catherine noticing this stooped as she put her hands over her chest while she whispered some words.

Link confused looked to Epona then to Catherine as his horse walked where she was, touching her hand with her forehead Epona greeted her; Smiling Catherine gently caressed the noble animal. 

"Now it's time for me to explain, like you know the animal are sensitive to my presence and some of them even act like wild or mad just when they see me. That's why I change my presence to be more like a living thing"

Link now was really confused, but thinking to ask a better explication was forget from his mind as he saw that Epona was very friendly and kind with her.

"Well I think the best is to departure now to Hyrule so we can arrive at morning"

Epona looked to Link as she neighed in agreement ready to go home. Catherine looked in Epona eyes as they were like an open book for her.

"She is happy to go back home, but she feels sad for you because of my presence"

Said in shyly voice as she walked patting Epona's neck. Link looked to Catherine and then to Epona seeing in her eyes was a shadow on them.

"Hey girl don't be sad, everything will be just fine so cheer up and lets go back home"

With nothing more to say they mount Epona and started they trip back home.

* * *

__

The bright rays of the sun were shining like gold as the day began, the soft wind was easy moving the castle flags.

People went out their homes to start a new day in the beautiful land of Hyrule where they said that the dreams and wishes become true.

Then in the entrance of the beautiful Land ruled by the king Harkinian and his daughter Zelda ruled with peace and justice was Link ridding in full speed.

"Wow slow down girl… well first of all I think we should go to Lon Lon Ranch"

Catherine nodded as Epona galloped with happiness to Lon Lon Ranch, when they got there Malon was finishing to feed the horses when she heard Epona's steps. With a great smile she looked to the entrance were Epona entered cheerfully as ever.

Malon without thinking ran to Epona hanging her reins as she greeted Link with a flirty smile.

"Welcome home Link… how have you been?"

Link quickly smiled to her, but then Malon noticed that Link wasn't ridding alone as she saw that Catherine got off Epona, after that Link got off Epona while he said to Malon friendly.

"Hi there Malon, Hey have been that long?"

"Of course Link, you were missing a month and you are two weeks late"

Link scratched his head trying to find a good answer to Malon and hide the truth about what really happened. 

"You don't have to worry about what happened, Link stayed with my father and helped us out with some troubles we had so if you want to blame someone because of his delay you can blame me or my family," said Catherine saving Link from an angry Malon.

"So that's why, sorry for Link I should have know" said a very sorry Malon with a sad face as she saw how the beautiful lady defended Link from her.

"Hey is no need for apology, oh sorry… Well Malon I want you to know Catherine Lee Black and Catherine she is Malon one of my best friends" said Link while tried to cheer up Malon.

"Nice to meet you so I will love to know how Link helped your family, why don't you tell me while I clear Epona" said Malon with a friendly voice trying to shake the thought that maybe Link was in love with Catherine.

"Sure for me will be a pleasure and I will really be honored if you could teach me about horses" said Catherine with great curiosity as her golden eyes were shining like the sun.

Link sighed as he saw that Malon become friendly with Catherine, While he looked to the castle flags with a sad expression.

"What I'm going to do… five days, maybe this will be last time I will see her… for Dins sake I have to be strong" though Link while he heard Malon calling him.

In the stables Malon was teaching Catherine how to brush Epona as it was eating some straw, Malon was also telling her the differents races of horses, how to identify them as the name for their color. Catherine was a fast apprentice, in a few hours she learned every simple detail. 

Link joined them as the lessons where to finish. Then he started a little conversation with Malon about what happened in the month he went away.

Catherine investigating everything in the stables found that in one of them was a black stallion that was lie down over the straw with out hungry.

Catherine opened the door and knelt down next to him caressing his horsehair and forehead as she whispered him some words. 

Link looked around seeing the strange scene, Malon worried looked how the Catherine was comforting and talking with the horse. Worried they walked where she was, Link stayed in the entrance of the stable as Malon knelt down next to her and touching her shoulder said.

"He's name is Shadow Rider, he is a very old horse and…" but before she could finish Catherine looked to her with love.

"He's twenty-eight years old a great age for horses, must of them die when they are twenty or twenty-five… He's sick and depress, that's why he doesn't want to eat any more… Malon do you love this horse, I mean do you love him enough to help him from suffering, to help him to live happy his last days?" 

"Of course I do, why?" said Malon with tears in her eyes as she saw the black eyes of Shadow Rider looked into her blue ones.

"Then stop giving him the medicine, and free him from this stable… Let him enjoy walks and plays with others… don't give him a special diet just treat him like he was a young Colt again" with a whisper voice she said as the horse stood up looking at Catherine with happiness.

After that interlude Link and Catherine walked away from Lon Lon Ranch

With a Happy Malon waiving her hand as a black stallion reigned with all his force. 

"How you know what he wanted?" asked Link seeing that Catherine was smiling to her self.

"Because Link he told me what he wished, don't forget Link that I'm in charge to take with me all the creatures that live and if you don't know all the things can talk the only thing you need to know is learn to listen them…I talked with him… He was happy to see me… he was ready to go with me, but he wished that he could enjoy more days like a Colt until I take him so like you I granted his wish only for five more days unless you want them to be less"

Link went pale as she spoke remembering whom she really was, shuddering involuntary with the thought Catherine laughed playful as they walked to the place.

__

In the entrance of the market a guard recognized Link walking toward him, Link immediately recognized that was his old friend Jack.

"Hello there Link… is nice to see you again we where worried about you, The Princess Zelda even tried to sent a search group to look for you"

Link greeted his friend with a smile while he blushed when he mentioned that Zelda was worried.

"Well here I'm safe and sound as always, Hey Jack tell me how is Zelda?"

Jack slowly smiled as he putted his hand on his shoulder whispering in his ear.

"More beautiful than a goddess"

Catherine by this instant started giggling when she saw that a red shape appeared on Links face blushing furiously, at that point Jack noticed the gorgeous woman that was accompanying his friend and with a flirting smile greet her.

"Welcome to Hyrule my beautiful lady where your dreams and wishes can be truth, let me introduce myself I'm Jack Gleason knight of the royal family and best friend of Link" he knelt in front of her while he took her right hand kiss it looking at her eyes.

Catherine smiled warmly to the gentleman as she slowly reverenced introducing herself with a delicate and singing voice.

"It's a great honor to meet you, I'm Catherine Lee Black and if you excuse me both of you I will back in a few minutes… I have something to do" Catherine looked evilly to Link while she passed the door walking directly to the market.

Jack sighed as she walked disappearing in the crowd, Link puzzled thought what was she talking about; Then the answer hit him like a rock, his face becoming pale and his eyes shining with fear. Jack looked to Link face and asked worried if he was all right, Link tried to say it, but his voice was lost with the fear that Catherine gave him sometimes.

"Well tell me Link do you still love her?" asked Jack trying to change the subject as they waited Catherine to come back. Link looked to his friend blushing with ashy smile.

"Yes I do more than anything in this world… Tell me Jack why were you so friendly with Catherine" said Link with a teasing voice. Jack brightly smiled answering him that she has captured his heart, Link laughed at sound of that telling him that he wouldn't want to get involve with her.

They continue talking and after some minutes Catherine came back with a suspicious smile, telling Link that she was ready to continue their quest. Jack said goodbye to them as they walked toward the palace.

Next Chapter?

Author: please forgive me my writing, because I usually write in Spanish. I hope that you will like it and please review. (if you tell me my mistakes I will correct them). ^_^ 


	3. Why we are afraid of her?

**__**

"The True About Living"

Chapter three: ****Why we are afraid of her?

"The destiny can be change, when is will to change it"

__

Catherine was amused with all the beauty of the market and the front garden of the palace. Her eyes always shinning in curios and surprise, Link still worried about how Zelda would react with Catherine presence thought for the best to tell her the truth.

"I don't think that's a good idea Link, just let's keep the lie I told your friend Malon" said Catherine smiling brightly. Link suddenly stopped walking looking her with astonishment looking his serious and troubled expression she stopped in front of him. Link summoning all his courage asked her. 

"How the hell did you know what I was thinking?"

"Well that's easy, I can read the mind of any living creature… Please Link don't forget who I am" said Catherine with a shy voice like a scolded kid.

Link only sighed as he continued walking trying to forget her words; Catherine ignored Link again walking toward the gates where a familiar voice greeted them. Catherine smiled while Impa walked in front of them happily; Link slowly smiled as he saw how joyful Impa was to see him back. Link instantly presented Catherine to Impa who saw her a little suspicious, Catherine feeling a little uncomfortable with her look smiled as Her golden eyes shining while the black pupil closed like a snake eye.

Link felt the fear controlled his body when he saw her eyes, swallowing hard distracted Impa from Catherine asking her if she could escort them to the palace. Impa agreed as she escorted them still looking curious to the blond girl.

"So tell me Link how was your trip… did you enjoyed your quest?" asked Impa trying to make him more comfortable.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I tell you what happened," said Link with a great smile. Catherine still a little serious looked to the principal garden that was covered with any kind of flowers.

"What are those things Link?" asked seriously while she saw a white fox and a Keaton playing. Link looked to the two little pets as he laughed when one of them fell in the fountain. Smiling Impa answered that they were some of the royal pets of the palace. Catherine was more interested in the beautiful Keaton then the white fox, They continue their way to the palace walking to the throne room.

The king Harkinian **_was pleased to see that Link was back from his last quest, kneeling in front of his king he saw that Zelda was standing in her father's right side._**

"Welcome home Link is good to see that you are back and please arise… so did you bring the phoenix jewel?" said the king with a bright smile waiting his answer… 

Link remembering why he started his quest stood up while trying to tell the king the bad news. "Sire I…"

"I have right here, please you highness let me introduce myself… my name is Catherine Lee Black and I'm come from the temple of the infinity knowledge… so my father gave it to me to protect it… Link do so much for us and that's why I bring it personally…" said Catherine smiling while she walked in front of the king taking out from her sleeve a red jewel. After she gave it to the king Zelda still curious looked to Catherine and then to Link who was looking and her with surprise.

"Thank you very much Lady Black… how much time do you expect to be visiting us?" said Zelda with a warm smile trying to be polite… Catherine smiled sweetly as she responded with and evil voice…

"I'll stay at last five days… although that can be change if Link want them to be less", after her words Link shallower hard becoming a little pale. Zelda instantly looked to link who was serious at her words, confused but still polite asked if Catherine would like to stay with them in the palace. Not wanting to be rude Catherine honored accepted her invitation. 

Gently Zelda said that she would show Catherine her room both of them walked away leaving Link with the King. After some more minutes of talking the king dismissed Link.

He walked out to principal garden sitting on edge of the fountain taking out his ocarina and started playing a song that he composed in his trip. While he was playing a person walked behind him. Looking the silhouette from the corner of his eye instantly took out his sword…

"So we are a bit nervous aren't we? Tell me Link who is that girl I can sense that she is more that you see," said Impa who sat next to him looking as serious as she could.

"Yea, you can bet," said Link in discouragement trying to avoid the subject. Impa now really started to worry as she looked at Link sad eyes. 

"Tell me Link… even if you try to avoid it you know that you can fool me", Impa putted her hand on his shoulder telling him that she will be there to help him.

Link smiled as he stood up and clearing his throat started telling her the whole story. When he told her about the deal and the reason why Catherine was with him he saw that Impa went a little pale, the when he finished with a sad smile said to her.

"I feel trap like a mouse… I don't know what to do some times she scare me to death, but then she is like… like… Well… I at look her and I can't understand how a simple, kind, beautiful girl like her is the death… Well that's why I'm like this," When Link finished his story Impa smiled giving him some courage to confront his problem. And while she stood up with a soft voice told him.

"Do you really want to know how to win the deal? Link you only have to be your self. Listen carefully because this will be the most difficult, strong and maybe last quest you will have to do" After that Impa walked Away leaving a confused Link sitting on the edge of the fountain.

The could wind of the night made the simple but perfect company for the lonely man, while the hope is loosing his strength the dreams shall shine showing us a new way…

The blue sky was beginning to be covered with dark colors slowly making the night. In her Room Zelda was looking how the soon the beautiful queen of the night will rise. She remembered her conversation with such a strange girl. But then as she smiled, she remembered that Link was back to be with her.

"I hope that he fell the same way I fell for him… I missed him so much, but thank to Nayru he is back safe and sound" said the beauty princess looking the sky.

While the gentle wind blows she heard beautiful melody looking to the principal garden she saw that link was sat on edge of the fountain playing his ocarina. The song was simple and beauty, but in it was sad feeling that made her walk out her room wanting to talk with him.

There wanting to free his should from the problems Link played his ocarina. He didn't knew that some one was looking him and he when he finished his song he heard some one was clapping for the beautiful concert.

"That was beautiful Link… Where did you learn this song?" said Zelda walking away the shadows.

"It's call dusting the wind… is from a kingdom not far from here… so tell Zel what are you doing here?" said Link guarding his instrument putting more attention to his friend. 

Zelda walked toward him and sat next to him looking to the sky where the full moon was shinning brightly.

"I… I couldn't sleep, nice friend you have, but I think that she is a bit little weird" said Zelda with a soft voice.

"She?" asked dully Link. " Yes she… your friend Catherine," said Zelda confused. Link after hearing her name remembered that for Zelda and the others Catherine was a normal and simple girl.

"Well if you really knew who she really is… I bet you wouldn't think the same," said Link looking away, but before Zelda could say a thing Catherine walked out the shadow of the place looking evilly and with a serious voice said. 

"Link, I hope that I wasn't interrupting anything so we can continue our deal"

Authors: Hi there, I hope you like it so please review and thanks for the name of the king ^_^.

Soon next chapter…


	4. The night

**__**

"The True About Living"

Chapter Four: ****The night

"You are the only one that can free and help yourself"

__

Link Looked to Catherine while Zelda curious asked her about the deal. Smiling like a demon Catherine walked in front of the princess.

"Well you Highness Link and I made a little deal, nothing to gave importance… So I hope that he still remember it" Said Catherine looking to Zelda's eyes.

When Zelda looked her eyes, instantly she shake with fear when the golden eyes looked thought her soul.

"So what do you what… Catherine?" said Link trying to win Catherine attention. Smiling she looked his blue eyes.

"Like I said before… Link… I would like to continue my quest unless you already gave up," said Catherine now with a mysterious voice. Zelda feeling her heart broken ran away leaving them alone.

Link tried to follow Zelda, but Catherine grabbed him by the arm whispering in his ear that she will be all right. Angered and with a hating voice he scold her.

"Let go off me… If you think that you can control my life… You are so wrong… Catherine… Even if you take me back with you my soul will never be yours".

Catherine let him go while Link ran after Zelda, who was crying in her room. 

Still smiling Catherine looked to the moon while she said to herself that maybe… she could be a little friendlier with him.

The night was covered with dark clouds preparing the path for the deaths.

*****************

Zelda was in her room crying heartbroken when she heard that someone was on her door. Wiping her tears she stood up walking toward her balcony.

Link knocked at her door waiting her to open it, after a few minutes worried he summoned all his courage entering.

"Zelda… I want to talk to you," said Link closing the door behind him. Seeing that the room was empty, he looked to the Balcony where she was looking the night.

"Go away… leave me alone" said Zelda with anger, but utter sadness.

Link ignored her words and walked where she was, his heart was beating like a hammer in his chest when he stood behind her.

"I'm sorry… If I could only explain you everything… believe me… truly sorry" said Link closing his eyes waiting her answer.

Zelda's eyes where in tears when she heard his voice. Felling her heat broken she turned round and looked him.

He was now in front of her with his eyes close while tears where on his eyelashes.

"I… I'm the one who should apologize Link… I didn't know the relationship between you and Catherine… so I'm the one, who should say I'm sorry," said Zelda wiping her tears while she tried to calm down herself 

Link opened his eyes hating himself for what he had done. Still confused by her words and his feeling Link gentle hugged her while she cried in his shoulder.

"No… You are wrong… We don't have the relationship that you think," said Link with a soft voice while Zelda stooped crying. Still confused she asked him about the deal. Link closed his eyes telling her that he promised her to show her the wonderful that Hyrule was, but if he fail… he would have to go back with her to her homeland.

Zelda laid her head on his chest felling safe and protect under his arms. After some minutes Link let her go and smiling walked out the room, before he could exit Zelda gave him a kiss on the cheek making both blush. 

*****************

Link was walking in the corridor when he heard the laugh of Catherine, Sacred he looked behind him while she came out from the shadows smiling cruelty.

"So are you ready now?" said Catherine with evil voice.

Link smiled while he remembered Impa's words, telling her that he was ready for everything. The silence of the night covered the Corridor when Link and Catherine walked out the castle to Hyrule Field.

The night was calm and gentle, in the sky the stars brightened with all their intensity making the moon shine like silver. 

While they where walking Catherine amazed looked to the stars seeing for the first time in her life how beautiful they where.

"Do you believe in heaven?" asked the blond Girl who was seeing the night.

"I don't know… after all of this I don't know, but I used to believe in it" Said Link looking how beautiful she was under the moon.

"I heard that the Heaven was a place where the dreams come true, a place full of beauty and joy. Where everything even the most insignificant is so precious and marvelous… Well I think the if that's correct, Where I belong heaven is in the mind and heart of the people, but right now seeing all this beauty and for first time not imaging it… Only feeling it… felling how sad or happy the moon can make you… when you feel pain, anger, happiness... sorrow… surprise… confusion and all the feelings and how they combine between them making act different. I think that the life is heaven… that we are in heaven" Said Catherine smiling lovely as she opened her arms savoring the feeling of the night and moon rays on her.

Her words where always simple, describing every feeling, Link smiled as her words because maybe she was right life was heaven, but then a question still bother him. He looked to starts seeing them like the last time he would see them. Realizing the beautiful their where.

"So if Life is heaven… I wonder what are you" said Link not looking at her.

Catherine surprised looked him smiling for the first time with a happy heart.

"I hoped that you will ask me that… Like our deal you will teach me what life can give me and I will teach you what I can give you"

Link looked to her feeling curious at her words and wanting to know more about her he asked her what she was.

Catherine smiled brightly as she walked laughing.

"I'm…"

Authors: me again… I promise to post next chapter as soon as I can ^_^.

Soon next chapter…


	5. The secrets of the dawn

chapter 5 of ttal **__**

"The True About Living"

Chapter Five: ****The secrets of the Dawn

"To know the truth of the things, you first need to know the truth about yourself"

__

"I'm the guide of next life, I'm not the demon, the evil spirit or any of those things that you call me, I'm just the one who help you to pass to the next life" said Catherine looking at the night.

"I still don't understand you… tell me, no describe what are you?" said Link walking to her side, Catherine only smiled while she looked his blue eyes.

"It's becoming late, you should go to your room and get some sleep, I will be waiting you at the first rays of the dawn"

Link tried to say a word, but his mind told him to be quiet. Catherine smiled with joy and proud when he walked away.

"I know what are you thinking Link, No I can't sleep because tonight the duty claims me and even if I want to, the death never rest," said Catherine to herself walking away in the shadows while a strong wind played with her hair.

******************

The night was calm and gentle, all was quiet and perfect while the wind gently played with the stars and clouds, there while everyone was sleeping a strange shadow appeared in the entrance of Kakariko Village.

Walking with slow, but simple steps Catherine entered in one of the houses, there the sound of a Mother begging to the goddess to save her child while the voice of a father comforting her wife were hear.

They didn't know that she was there, she walked up stair where in one of the rooms she found that both parents where trying to save their child life. The boy was eight years old, dark hair and gray eyes, he was looking at her while a little smile appeared on his face.

Catherine walked to edge of the bed where she knelt whispering in his ear, the boy nodded and sat on the bed smiling brightly. Catherine stood up and took the child hand walking out the house.

When they where about to left the house, they heard the screams of pain, that night a they lost their son.

"Are they gone be all right?" asked the little boy hearing the cries of his parents.

"I promise you that they will be, so come with me little Mike, why don't you tell me everything you know in the way back home" said Catherine smiling while the child smiled back and started telling her about his toys, his friends, the school and all he knew.

******************

At the next morning Link woke up before the first rays of the dawn, still tire he took a bath and change his cloth walking out to the principal garden. For his surprise he found that Catherine was in there picking up some flowers, she was wearing a long lilac dress with sleeves.

"Good morning Link, did you sleep well?" said Catherine in a cheerful voice walking toward him.

"Excellent and you?" asked Link seeing how nice and gently she could be.

"Well we can say that I had a long night, but lets forget about that and I had something for you here take it" said Catherine walking in front of him giving him a strange flower.

Link took the flower and was amazed by his color, it was like a white rose, but it was sparkling in colors like it had fairy dust. 

"What is this?" asked Link confused while Catherine smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek whispering.

"It's call rose of dreams, a boy gave it to me, but I think that it will be a perfect gift for the girl that you love" said Catherine in a soft voice.

Link looked to the rose and the to her, she was absolutely beautiful, her golden eyes, her blond hair, her pale skin that was soft and delicate and her pink lips. Link blushed when he thought that not believing that this goddess was Catherine.

"Look the first ray of the dawn, soon the royal family will be up so why don't you go and surprise the princess with the gift" said Catherine giggling.

"How do you know that, in fact why are you helping me?" asked Link curious as Catherine played with her hair.

"Because I remember that someone said before dying that he couldn't tell her how he felt, I think that love is kind of funny, interesting and confuse, but sometimes can be sad. That's why I'm helping you, I like you and I want you to enjoy and do everything you always wanted to do," said Catherine playfully.

Link after that started laughing, maybe Catherine was right he should stop worrying about things and started enjoying the days and the things that destiny gave him, smiling they walked in side where Catherine walked toward her room and Link toward Zelda's.

****

Author: another chapter… This one is dedicated to my grandmother, Thanks for everything. (She died five years ago, and her last words to me where **"stop worrying and enjoy every day because maybe it will be the last one")**

So see you and please you review. 


	6. The dreams and hopes

chapter 6 of ttal **__**

"The True About Living"

Chapter Six: ****The dreams and hopes

"You are only alone if you lost yourself"

__

With the first rays of the sun Impa was walking toward Zelda's room, in her way she found Link walking down the corridor.

"Good morning Link, you look awfully happy today" said Impa smiling.

"Thanks and good morning to you too, Impa is Zelda awake? I will like to talk to her," said Link with a friendly voice.

Impa told the young man that she was in her way to wake her, after some minutes of talking Impa walked toward Zelda's room ready to wake up the sleepy princess. Link went to the dinning room where he met the king and Catherine who were waiting them for breakfast.

When Link entered in the dinning room he found the king and Catherine talking while they where drinking some coffee, the king greeted Link with a friendly voice asking him to seat.

"So tell me Link what are you going to do today?" asked the king in a calm voice while Catherine looked suspiciously making him nervous.

"I will like to take Catherine to the market and then maybe show her the port." Said Link smiling while the king looked to Link and then to Catherine who blushed when she felt the king eyes, but before anyone could said something Zelda entered the room wearing a blue dress. Zelda smiled brightly as she greeted them sitting next to her father, Link like gentleman stood up and help Zelda to take sit while Catherine said bothering him.

"I think your majesty, that it will be nice if the princess accompany us, I think that she will love to come with us, don't you agreed Link"

"Well if she agrees I won't object," said the king confused while Catherine giggled when Link face went pale. Zelda asked about what they where talking, and after a simple explanation of the king with a happy smile she agreed to accompany them making Link become more pale than before. Catherine only started laughing with the fun she was getting from him.

"Link are you all right you look pale?" asked Zelda worried and confused, Link told her that he was all right as he glared at Catherine showing her that he was angered with her behavior.

After breakfast they walked toward the stables, Catherine seeing her opportunity disappeared leaving them alone. Link smiled to himself when he remembered the conversation that he had with Catherine before the dawn.

"So which one are you going to take, Diamond or Magus?" asked Link to Zelda while the guard where ready to prepare the horse.

"I think I will take Magus, I know that father want's me to ride a white horse, but magus is beautiful and pretty strange don't you think Link" said Zelda while the guard took out the gray stallion arrange it as quickly as they could.

Link told Zelda that she was right. Magus was a great horse and a pretty one, but it will be more proper for a princess to ride a white horse like Diamond.

After all was set Zelda mounted Magus asking Link if he want a ride to Lon Lon ranch to retrieve Epona, not wanting to be rude Link mounted behind Zelda and they started galloping toward the Ranch. 

The sky was beautifully blue; the sun shined like pure gold making it a perfect day, Malon who was brushing on of her horses heard the sound of laugh and hoofs of a hoarse approaching. Quickly with out thinking she guarded the brush and ran to the entrance where she saw that Link and Zelda where ridding toward her, Zelda stopped Magus while Link dismounted and greeted Malon with a friendly smile and voice.

"Hi there Malon, is Epona ready for some action" said Link while Malon smiled brightly nodding.

"She missed you a lot Link, wait here I will bring her," said Malon to Link trying to ignore the fact that Zelda was looking a t her with anger eyes, but before she could move Link told her that it wasn't necessary whistling. They heard Epona neighing while she jumped the fences and ran straight to him; Link caressed her friend happy to see that she was ready to go.

"Hey thanks for taking care of her, she needed a good rest after our last adventure"

Link mounted Epona while they said goodbye to Malon who only smiled telling Link that today the black stallion died, After the bad news Link and Zelda galloped toward the port, in their way they where enjoy the beautiful day when they heard that someone was following them. Link looked back seeing for his surprise that Catherine was ridding toward them in a Black stallion, when she was next to them Link felt that he was going to faint when he recognized the young colt.

"So are we ready to go Link, I hope that you will enjoy the ride princess"

"Of curse I will, but please call me Zelda" said the princes in a friendly and polite voice.

**************

At the port they dismounted and entered in the market of the port, Zelda was fascinated with place while Catherine enjoy everything. While they where walking around the place Catherine accidentally collided with and Old woman.

"Forgive me Oldocta, I didn't see you"

The old lady stood up with the help of Catherine and after cleaning a little her dress she said with a bright smile.

"So you didn't see me, that's strange from you my child… look at you then is true the time doesn't affect the death, you have the same young face when you took with you my beloved husband. So tell me what are you doing here or you have come to take me with you? Because if that's reason I won't go, is not my time dear"

"No, I haven't come to take you back, I'm here to learn, I was so curious about life that I left home and took the form of you mortals to feel and understand what you describe me… to see why you defend it with your heart when your times come. So don't worry Oldocta, but believe me your husband miss you" said Catherine to the old woman that was smiling brightly.

"My dear, you have made a terrible mistake. After all you will learn here, it will affect you, but I sense that maybe will help you. So tell me dear I know that you don't play alone who is the poor soul that guide you"

"He is over there, his name is Link the Hero of Time. Like you said I don't play alone, we made a deal if he show in five day how marvelous like can be I will let him stay, but… If he doesn't make his point I will take him with me," Said Catherine while they looked to Link who was talking with Zelda a few meters away from them.

"You make me laugh dear, I know that you will lose, but also you will win. He is going to show you how wrong you are and I hope that you will respect your deal, believe me I'm not as old as you, but the experience of life tell me that he is going to win the deal… That the goddess bless him and for you I know that we will meet again and when that come We will have a long talk," and with that words the old woman walked away disappearing in the crow making Catherine think in her words.

Catherine looked to Link and Zelda and then to the crow while she said in a serious voice.

"A deal is a deal my friend, but maybe you are right this all could be a big mistake. We will see after all this, at the end and when the time have come, we will see if you are right…" 

Author: another chapter… Hello there, I hope that you like it and please review!! If you don't I won't make another chapter…. (Just kidding) I hope you like Oldocta; she is a wise woman who knew Catherine as friend as an enemy.

So see you…. If you tell me my mistakes I will correct them… Bye 


	7. life and death

**_"The Truth About Living"_**

**_Chapter Seven:_** **life and death.**

"Fate is all we need "

_Catherine smiled evilly as she walked toward Link and Zelda, thinking about their conversation she looked toward some kids that were playing with a ball. Epona looked at the blue object trying to understand what fun the kids get playing with it or why they were throwing it to each other laughing and yelling, knowing that she would never understood the human nature neighed softly in defeat. One of them yelled to another as an other ran calling him to throw the ball, the boy with the ball smiled throwing it toward one that was near the path, smiling brightly he ran after it not paying attention to the Cart that passing._

_The cart horse seeing the strange object getting near them reared and neighed in fury scaring the cart driver who let go the reins, sacred and in confusion the animal runaway toward the kid who was paralyzed looking at the scene. When Link heard the sound of the horse and a scream of a woman looked back seeing the horrible scene, Zelda covered her face with her hands as she saw how close the horse was to the little boy. Without thinking Link ran toward the kid pushing him away as the horses passed, the market went in silence as Link and the kid lay in the ground. Seconds passed until Link knelt, then he helped the kid to stood up who was crying, a woman walked toward them hugging the boy like it was life it self. The crowd cheered as the woman thanked him for saving the her son life, people went back to their activity while some others thanked and congratulated Link, Zelda relived that both were all right walked toward Link smiling._

_Catherine stood in the roof of a house seeing the scene while her golden eyes were serious and cold, her face was expressionless as her blond hair danced with the wind. Not wanting to interrupt the romantic scene between the hero and the princess looked at the sky were black clouds where forming, As they walked Zelda's attention was captured in a stall where a old woman was selling a necklace with a lunar tear in the trinket. The strange blue color and the shining of the rock fascinated her._

_"It's a special stone… not many people can use it, they said when a lunar tear has found a owner, says when a man give to the woman who is in love with, the stone power will protect them making the couple to be together for ever and not even the death could put them apart"_

_Zelda still fascinated with the stone and the legend, she smiled nicely as she asked if it was true, the old woman laughed and with a gentle voice told her that its as true as the a she is, Catherine joined them and looked at the old woman who was talking with Zelda and then the stone._

_"Not even the death can tear them apart? What does a stone know about the rules of life and death, no matter how long or short we have to wait, when the time comes it comes and there is nothing you could do about it"_

_Said Catherine as she pick up the stone and looked at it closely trying to understand how such small thing could really have that kind of power, Link took the necklace from Catherine hands and pay it as he said._

_"Is not the stone or the trinket is the fate they have in it that give them that, maybe is just some shinning or rare stone, but for them is true and that makes it true…the legend is as true as you want it to be, fate as you need to make it true"     _

_Link gave Zelda the necklace as she thanked him, while Catherine looked at her hands thinking in Links words, smiling Catherine looked at Link's eyes while she said in a simple voice before she continue walking toward the sea._

_"Maybe the fate is the only thing that you need, but fate is nothing if you don't believe in your self… what can fete give you, a god a heaven but if you don't believe that god exist or the heaven not matter how many fate you have in the end will be nothing"_

_Zelda looked at Catherine as she talked, her eyes were sad, but showed wisdom above her age, her expression was simple, but something I it made her think about what she said._

_They lost all the morning in the market, promising to the king that he would take Zelda to the castle for lunch they rode back._

_*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/_

_The black clouds announced the rain, the gentle wind strong become as the drops of the rain refreshed the land, covering the blue and sunny day, in the training field, training down the rain was Link, his moves were fast and strong, each attack perfected in an unique technique easy but lethal as the bite of snake, silent and prefect as feline hunting, elegant and exact as eagle, in each movement from defense to an a powerful attack Link concentrated him self in it, not knowing that he was being watch, let down his guard and rested while the rain soaked him, he close his eyes feeling the rain in face letting them refresh him._

_"What will you do if one day, you will never feel the rain again, you will never need to breath again, to feel the smell of the air that you breath, to feel the rays of the sun in your skin warming you, the drops of the rain wetting you, to never see the dawns again, to never see the sea, to never see the full moon, to never feel the touch of the things, to never see the one that you love, to never taste the food again, to never feel the cold of the night or the breeze of the sea, to never heard the words of your friend, to never tell the one you love that you loved him, to never feel tire, sleepy, angry, sad, happy, content or serene, what will you do…"_

_Said Catherine as she walked out of the shadow of the threes wearing a white dress, strangely her hair an face were wet, but her dress dry, opening his eyes Link looked at Catherine who opened her arms and enjoyed the feeling of the rain, smiling he guarded his sword and lay on the grass looking at the sky._

_"I don't know what I will do…because I have never thought it in that way, is like I believed that I was always going to live for ever, never caring about the death, I was so occupied with my work, saving Hyrule, protecting the royal family, helping in other lands, fighting in wars, that I never took a simple moment to really enjoy what I have, but now that I lost it I know what I lost… Without you at my side I wouldn't know how caring and gentle the winds is and now how great it fells to be down the rain, to look at the black clouds and see how the rain fall, to the fell the wet grass… but nothing last for ever, sooner or later the time will end… Catherine what's going to happen how is you world?"_

_Said Link in a simple, nice, but sad voice as he looked at her; She smiled brightly as she sat in the ground caressing the grass._

_"You may think that you have lost everything when you left this world, thinking about what will happen, if you have a religion no matter which one is it, the meaning is the same… From where I come there is no pain, there are no wars, the is no great happiness and perfect world, is where you laugh or cry depending in what you fell, when some one dies his body does, but his mind not, the only thing that you need there and the only thing that you will always have with you are your memories, the memories are what made us in this world and that's what make un in the other one… no matter how many time pass you will only be lost if you forget you self, because if you remember your self you will always live…"_

_"Live? But I thought that you die… that you go left this life?" said Link sitting as he looked at her angelical face._

_Catherine smiled warmly as her hand cupped his chick._

_"Life and death are the same… like good and evil or right and good, both need each other to exist and both are each other, to give life something has to die, if some thing has to die something must be born… to live you need to die and for to die you need to live"_

_Link felt his cheeks redden as Catherine looked at his blue eyes, before he could think what was happening he close his eyes when he felt Catherine lips._

**_Author_****_:_**_ thanks for the waiting, next chapter in a couple of days I'm studding for my exams so be nice…please review._


	8. love and hate

**_"The Truth About Living"_**

**_Chapter Eight:_** **Love and Hate.**

"The hope never dies"

_The dark shadow of the night covered the sky, as the cold wind blow the last drops of rain. Catherine broke the kiss as fast as she started it and looked at his cerulean eyes seeing the shock, the confusion, but the curiosity in them wanting to know the reason for her actions._

_After a few seconds he step back passing a hand over his lips, as he tried to read her face, Catherine smiled pleased with her work and with the grace of the swam she walked away from him becoming one with the night…_

_-What the hell, why did she do that?-_

_Tired, Link looked at his sword and then to the moon feeling that maybe she was right, maybe it was time to explore something new, something different, a new adventure… felling kind of depress and anxious decide to retire to his chamber._

_*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*_

The chilly wind of out side, while the sun started to rule carefree. Link still feeling tired close his eyes fighting the urge to stand up, feeling that it was hopeless he sat up and change in new cloths. The hall was silent as a grave; the guards were starting to make their routine as the sound of the maids who were cleaning the important rooms. Impa walked down the stairs founding a very confuse young man who sat on the sill of the window moping and whispering to himself… -Jess looks like someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed, so what's up kid?- -Hi there Impa, I don't feel like talking, do you mind?- -Of course not my lad, but still is to early in the morning to be depress- said Impa with concern as she stood beside of him. -Well a least some one is worried about me- said Link with a sarcastic voice as he looked to the sky. -Link, we all worried about you and you know that, so stop acting like we don't care and tell me what's wrong… did that demon told you something?- -Thanks and no, she didn't say anything is just that, look I have only tree days including today to win the deal… I'm so confuse now, yesterday all seem so easy, so normal and now I feel like there is something missing, something is not right… I can sleep, I can concentrate all I think is why, Why me, of all people, Why did she choose me?- said an angered young man to his friend. -Because of all the people who I know no one had ever dare to challenge me, I admire your courage and decision, but there is something that you miss and is your curiosity… that is you weakness, tell me what made you travel around the world, what made you to help other people lives, what made you what you are now, what made you to think in my words, tell me… was it curios to know more than you know, was it only because of duty the reason why you help people, was only an impulse what almost made you enjoy the kiss… because remember this Link, there is more time than life it self… so think your answer and when you are ready I will be waiting you in the principal garden to continue this conversation- Said Catherine as she walked out of the shadow of a room looking to him in the eyes as she recite each word, when she ended with the elegance and the simplicity of a cat walked down stairs toward the dinning room for some food. 

_Impa stood there speechless as she looked toward Link who was smiling like all of this was a joke, not knowing what to do, she left the young man to think as she walked toward Zelda's room to wake up the princess._

_'Maybe you are  right Catherine, maybe I'm curious to know more about you… but I won't give up, I still think that it is not my time and I will fight for it… so we will see in the end…'_

_And with that thought Link walked down the stairs to get some breakfast and enjoy this day…_

**Author notes: **All right, at least I can write again, I'm soooo sooorrrryyy… Please forgive me, but I was reaaalllly busy with the school and in the work my stupid boos didn't gave some vacations…. Grrrrrr dam him…. So sorry and please review or I won't write any more chapter and I mean it, I hate to write and to find that people doesn't read my stuff so if you don't review I don't write… so take care an see you in next chapter bye… (any mistake or wrong spelling tell me and I will correct them, because remember, my home language is the Spanish so be a bit compressive thank you) ****


	9. what does love means?

_"The True About Living"_

_Chapter nine: What's does love means?_

"To love someone, fisrt you have to love yourself"

Link was getting really anoyed with Ctherine as the day pass, maybe was the whole conversation she has with the princess about all and nothing. Or the simple fact of what happened that early morning, for whatver reasson he was really anoy to se her so near Zelda. The time pasted relly quickly, while they were talking and walking around the castle grounds were The beutiful Princess explain Catherine all the legends and silly things as she call her about the what makes Hyrul so beautifull (AN: is it right?).

Seeing the change in the mood Catherine was enjoying the suffering of Link, she knew perfectly that the young masn was about to take his sword and kill her or maybe kill himself. Mostly the first part. She was really interested to know what will he do next, the kiss was just something she really wnated to do to se the reaction she would get from him. A test you can call it or just to see how things will change with this.

- So tell m dear princess do a nice and gentle girl like you has a fiance jet?- as Catherine traying to act all inocent anice while looking at Link with mischoieff.

-Oh no, miss Catherine... I have't thought about jet- said Zelda blushing a really nice pink color while she looked at the ground, Seen his oportunity Link walked ner them and told them it was better to get back inside. Feeling a little unconfortable Zelda looked at Catherine who was just looking a Link while he wlaked. Maybe she was allucinating things or someting the princess thougth, but jelossy and fear take over her heart as she tought that Catherine and him were bit more than friends. Telling herself that she is becoming worried about nothing, she looked at Link trying to read his thougts. Feeling that someone was waching him, Link looked back and found the princess loking at him, with a soft smile he took her hand and asked her if something was wrong, flushed the princess moved her head while she smiled and continue walking more relaxed and happy.

The dak shadows of the night grew with force and life as the king of the day walked away leving in the thone his sister and queen, brigthly diamons show respect and love as they continue faitfully to serve the silver moon. The white and blue pendants moved softly and gently with the caress of the wind as the clouds darkened the sky. The rain hearing the call of the thunders waited paitiently unyiel te right time. Walking dawn the long and dark halls of the castle Impa Saw the young princess enter her room witha teary face. Worried the sheikan woman quickly entered the room.

All was quiet and nietly done, the soft candles iluminating the room, as the flames of the chimeny givit it life and heat. Zeleda was looking ot the balcony to the bright satars wishing that the rain could take her sadness away.

-Zelda dear is something wrong, are you al right- gently asked the old woman as she put her hand on the shoulder of the princess. Zelda feeling sacred, angry, jelous and most of al sad embarced Impa while letting her heart out. She cried like she had never befor, not even when de woerl was destroy or when she los all hope after Gandonorf captured her... She cried because the pain in her heasrt was to much.

-I hate her Impa, that woman... stole Link away from me... I love him and jet i knew that he wouldn't love back- For the first time after all the years that Impa have taken care of the princess she had never seen her so devastated. –Tell me child, what heppened?- as softle the old woman trying to understan what was happening. Calming dawn a bit the princess took sit on her bed while started her history. –We went out today and all was well, but then I sarted to notice that Catherinne semes to want sometihing from Link, At the begining I thougth were silly ideas, but as the day go on... everytime I looked at them were talking Link putted so much attention to her or he would be scare of her I didn't know... The worst was when we were getting back, Catherinne saw a young cuple in love and asked what it was. At first it was all funny how the blushed and tried to explain to her what love was, only getting her more confuse. Then she asked Link he went all red like a toamatoe and contnue walking ignoring Catherinne questions, but she didn't give up and asked me if I have fall in love... I didn't know what to say, just told her that I have and Link looked at me with suprise eyes but before I could say anything more Catherinne took Link by the arm and said the he will have to explain it all when we were back... She loves him Impa, I Know, but the worst is I think he loves her back...- Impa tried hard no to laught, The death in love with Link, for the goddess sake no! -Look dear I can assure you, that Link doesn't love her. It just some bad misurdestanding so wy don't talk to him, he is on the garden looking at the sky. Maybe he needs some company- Said the Sheikan woman as she clean Zeldas tears of her face and help her up. Th princess fillyng much better walked out of the room running down the satirs as quickly as she could.

The dark sadows of the night ruled the land, the thunders iluminated the sky proving his worthines to queen of the sky. It was a very beautifual nigth indeed, Link was watching the stars paying to the goddess for their help in this quest. Not noticing the figure behind him he asked the ruled of the night for guidance. The princess seeing his best friend and secret love so lost in the darkness thought that maybe sshe was wrong, but before she could do something a voice sarted them.

-Well is the great hero and the lovely princess al alone in the darkness isn't that sweet!- said Catherinne while she looked at them with curiosity and pleasure. Link sacred for Zeldas life quickly stood in front of her and asked the dark woman what she wanted. Catherinee seeing the dark and dangerus look Ling was giving her decide to teach hima again who was the boss and in command.- Why so angry hero, sacre that I will hasr her... We made a deal Link so don't forget that anytime I want I can take it away and you will have no other choise that to come with me... Remember Linak that you courage and strangeth does nothing to me.- said with a cold an calculeted voice as she walked around him. Zelda was more than scared and confuse now. –Ok you win, tell me Catherinne what can I do for you?- asked the young hero giving up. –Well fisrt answer me is it really true that if you love someone you will even give your life for them, That you will even sacrefice your oun happiness for them and why?- asked as she walked near he pincess. Link seeing his oportunity grabbed Catherinne by the arm felling how the cold skin made his body tremble in fear. –Yes it's true... Love is a complete and inexplicable form of felling, you can't know love util yu have fall in it. When you love someone that person is the most importan thing in the world, you jsut don't care on anything elese just the person you love... because... because it's mean the world to you not even death is as strong as the fear to lose the one you love... That is why, but some times love can hurt deeply, and can make you feel like life exist no more... Bu no matter wat happens love is so pure and beautiful so the heart and soul can mend just to love again... you love the one you have work for, but you also have to work to love that one...- said Link as he walked toward Catherinne and the looked at the sky feeling nervus, happy , content, but most of all in love. – So tell me Link do you love someone?- said Catherinne as she saw the soft smile of the princess, Not wanting to respond Link keeped quiet. Angried by the silence of the young man Catherinne walked toward Zelda putting her hands over her shoulder. –You know Link, maybe I shall take Zelda with me tonight, It will be really easy and fun... So tell hero who do you love- Link looked at the scared look in the princess eyes and without another thougth said. – Leve her out of this Catherinne, you know that I will do anything for her so let her go- -You will even come wih me in this instant?- asked a surpise Catherinne.-Yes- yell link as he tried to aproach to them –Tell me why?- asked now avery intereste Catherinne Link was frustrated and scared that he didnt' think the conscuences of his next words. – Because I'm Love with her, I lover with all my heart and soul... that's why I prefer to die then see her sad or hurt... happy now- Catherine smiled at the young man very pleased as she let go of the princess and disappeared in the shadows...

**Author notes:** _Well hello, sorry for the late up date, but anyway here is the next cahpter. Alaso sorry for the grammar mystakes and the format okay, well enjoy and please Reaview or I'm really serious to not continue writting... bye..._


	10. AUTHOR NOTES AND NEWS

**AUTHOR NOTES OR NEWS:**

Hi to everyone, I will like to apologize to you all for not continue writing some of my stories, But be assure that soon I will complete all the unfinished work I have, it will be slow, but in will be done.(since my computer was kill by a virus, I painfully recovering some of them).

Also I will like to thank you all for your support and reviews, and for those who have helped me though my grammar and spelling mistakes, Thank you, I really appreciated. Since my home language is the Spanish, but don't worry I will try to make cool and nice stories doing my best.

Well I think that will be all, so Thanks to everyone, and see you soon.

Sincerely yours

_**Dark Cat**_


End file.
